Torrential Downpour
by JamesPotterwasntaseeker
Summary: James Potter doesn't care about much, including the rain that's soaking him through. He only cared about one thing and she happened to be in his arms. One-shot.


**Author's note: **The silly ideas that pop into my mind at 2:30 am! Random L/J one-shot. ENJOY

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that JKR has written about, but I simply _borrow_ those characters and twist them into random plots.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Torrential Downpour<br>**

Lily sat under a tree next to the lake with her shoes off. James couldn't help but smile at the sight. She was perfect.

Her auburn hair fanned around her shoulders as it lightly blew in the wind. Her long legs crossed at the ankles like a true lady. Her face was buried in the book she held in her hands. She seemed so focus, so enthralled.

James almost didn't want to approach her. He knew she would be mad if he did, but he'd be fortunate enough to see her beautiful cheeks produce the pink color he grew so fond off.

Before he could get up from his position, he heard Sirius call him out of his thoughts.

"Oi! Where do you think you're doing Prongs?"

James turned to look at his best mate as he pushed his glasses onto his nose.

"You should know the answer to that Padfoot," Remus said from behind his book.

"You really should by now. Even _I_ know where he's headed," Peter said as he chuckled.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Well forgive me for asking where our mate was going. He could be going to his death and you lot don't even care. You _assume_ that he's going to his usual place, but you could be wrong this time."

"Padfoot, stop trying to sound intellectual to cover up your stupidity," James said with a smile.

Sirius gave James a rude gesture.

"Love you too Pads," James said getting up.

He heard Remus and Peter laughing behind him as he walked tentatively over to Lily.

She didn't heard him approach her. He quietly sat down next to her.

"'Lo Lily!" James called.

She nearly jumped right out of her skin.

"Potter, what did I tell you about sneaking up on me?" Lily fumed.

"I quote, 'Potter, you sneaky git, if you sneak up on me one more time I will hex your bits off'."

"Well, seems like you paid attention," Lily said crossing her arms.

"Well, I'm waiting," he said with a smirk.

Lily rolled her green eyes. James watched the fluid motion.

"That's what I thought. I knew you didn't have the gall to hex my bits off," James said with a grin.

"That's what you think, Potter. Unlike you, I like to wait for the opportune moment to exact my revenge."

"I wonder who you learned that from, eh?" James asked wagging his eyebrows.

"I believe I learned that from myself, thanks," Lily said with a smirk.

James tilted his head at her and rolled his eyes. "Take that back!"

"Take what back?" Lily feigned ignorance.

"That you learned your pranking all by yourself when you _know_ you learned it from me."

"A bit cocky, aren't we?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. I just know my limits. Now, tell the truth."

"Right."

"I'm warning you, Evans."

"Or what, _James_?" Lily asked in a menacing voice.

James was taken aback by her calling him by his first name. She rarely ever called him just James.

"That's what I thought," she said smugly.

James rolled his eyes again and quickly plucked the book that she discovered off the ground and made a mad dash for the school. A few seconds after he stole her book, she realized. She took off after him screaming at the top of her lungs how much of a insufferable toerag he was.

James just chuckled as ran away from her. For once Lily Evans was chasing after him, literally. As he rounded the corner, he looked back to see if she was close to him. He actually didn't see her. He stopped to catch his breath. He figured she gave up. He'd give her her book back when they were back in the Common Room.

He rounded the corner again and started to head back to his mates when he felt it. A raindrop hit him square in the nose. He wiped it away, but was useless as a torrential downpour broke over his head. He quickly headed to where his mates were, but the rain was coming down in thick sheets he couldn't quite see where he was going.

"Ha! Got you Potter!" He heard from behind him.

"Lily?"

"Of course it's me. Who else would say that to _you_?" She asked coming to stand in front of him.

He could barely make out her form. All he could see was the color of her hair.

"Now, can I have my book back?" She asked politely.

"One condition," he said as he heard her groan. "Kiss me and I'll give you it back."

"No, not bloody likely!" She growled.

"Why?" James' voice asked laced with hurt.

"Because Potter. You can't keep propositioning me with all of these 'kiss me and I'll give you back your stuff'."

"Then tell me what I'm supposed to do, Lily? I've been chasing after you and trying to woo you with everything I've got. Why won't you give me the time of day when I'm not trying to terrorize you to get your attention?"

"I don't know!" She shouted.

"Fantastic," James said quietly.

"I'm scared. . ."

"Why, Evans?"

"Because I think-I think I may fancy you. And it scares me! You're so confident and know what you're all about. And I don't! And part of me thinks that I won't live up to what you think I am," she said looking away from him.

James was stunned.

"Lily, you're perfect no matter what. You must know that. There's not ONE Lily for me. There are many. There's the Lily when you're so focused you don't notice a bloke coming over to you. There's the Lily that gets so bloody angry at me that you chase me around the grounds of Hogwarts. There's so many that I've come to love that I always fear that I'll never be good enough for _you_."

Lily stepped closer to him. "James, you were always good enough for me. I was. . .just too blind to see it."

With that, James' lips crashed upon Lily's. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed in the rain.

James didn't care that it was raining Hippogriffs and Kneazles. He didn't care if he came down with a cold after this. All that mattered was that he and Lily were finally going in the direction he's been hoping for since he was a child.

The weather didn't care about James and James didn't care about the weather.


End file.
